You're Not Alone
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Looking into adopting a child, 22 year old Regina Mills meets 18 year old Emma Swan who is currently in her 6th month of pregnancy with a boy she is giving up for adoption. Once deciding Regina is her best choice, the pair begin making arrangements for Henry, with one ready to take over and one not so ready to let go..SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Placing three files down on the desk in front, the head of the agency offers a warm smile. "Here are some details on the current list of children and babies awaiting adoption..apart from one special case, all that are shown in these files are ready to be re- homed straight away"

Glancing briefly at the closed files, Regina Mills lifts her head to meet the man's eye with a frown. "This special case? Are they not ready for a family?"

"Unfortunately not..as the baby in question is yet to be given up. The mother is young and has contacted the agency regarding a place for the boy when he is born..which will not be for another 3 months" the manager explains. "We are waiting his arrival before adding him, _Henry_ , to the list"

Raising an eyebrow intrigued, the brunette gives a small smile. "Henry?"

Nodding, the man frowns curiously, wondering why she is interested in that case when she could take a child home today. "Yes..the birth mother has only one request for when she hands him over. That his name be Henry.."

Pursing her lips together, the young woman glances over his desk. "Do you have a file? Information on this.." Hating to refer to a child as a situation, Regina clears her throat.".. _child?_ "

Leaning forward with his hands clasped together, the superior takes a breath. "Miss Mills..the woman in question is somewhat..dare I say not troubled but..guarded. Like I said, she is young as are you and I would strongly advise looking into another file"

Raising an eyebrow in an intimidating manner, the brunette also leans forward on her chair. "Are you suggesting that I am not _capable_ Mr Horton? Because I can assure you, I know what I am doing"

Staring at her for a moment a little wary, Mr Horton then sighs and leans back while reaching into the bottom draw of his desk and retrieving the file to hand over. "Her name is Emma Swan..she's 18..has no family to speak of..and has recently landed herself in some trouble with the law. Fortunately for her, no jail time was offered but a fine to which, she is still repaying now as her job is very poor" knowing that the woman sat in front of him has signed a confidentiality clause over any files shown, the man watches her expression in the hope of putting her off.

Accepting the file and scanning the first page of information, Regina bites her lip. "Sounds as though she was never given a proper chance without a family..is this why she is agreeing to give her son up for adoption?"

"Yes. She cannot offer him any stability or a life with the proper care he needs..sometimes..its sad to say that love isn't always enough. However in this case, I think it is..she is doing right by the child and putting his needs before her own" giving up on steering the brunette away, Horton gives her the rest of the information.

Staring down at the papers in her hand, Regina gives a silent breath. "I want to help..can you set up a meeting of some sort with Miss Swan?"

Praying this is the right thing for both women, Horton nods as he takes back the file. "I will contact her straight away to see when she is available.."

"Thank you..you have my contact information" Rising from her seat, the brunette holds her hand out to shake then makes her way towards the door. "Thank you for your time Mr Horton and I look forward to hearing from you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hugging her jacket close while her hands are firmly hidden within her pockets to prevent any chill from the sharp breeze, Regina strolls down the street of Boston with mixed thoughts running through her head. She had left the small town in which she lived behind, in search of the missing piece which seemed to have disappeared a year ago to the day when she had lost both her parents in a fatal car accident. Neither were to blame, it was the fault of another driver who luckily for the brunette, pleaded guilty as soon as it happened that saved on a messy and painful trial. Not that it wasn't painful. Losing your parents just after turning 21 is never the best of time. Its never the best of time at all. Fortunately, aside from leaving Regina heartbroken, her parents had made sure a few years prior that if anything were to happen to either, she would be looked after. That she would receive everything that they had owned. Even though that technically meant she would never want for nothing, the brunette was still determined to make something of herself, to make her parents proud without realizing that they already were. So as always, Regina achieved the best but, it can never be perfect which is why there is always a price to pay. In her case, never to have children.

Deciding against the cold air, the young woman makes her way into a small diner, pushing the door with a force as she goes. Pausing just inside, Regina removes her hands and vicourously rubs them together to get warm. Sitting herself at a small window table, the brunette waits upon service.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Glancing away from the view of the street, Regina goes to respond before taking in the waitress before her. Striking eyes. Blonde. _Pregnant_.

"Hello, can I take a coffee and an apple turnover please" Regina replies with a small smile as the blonde nods and jots on her nodpad.

"Of course, coming right up"

Watching the woman leave her table, the brunette sighs as she relaxes in her chair. Everyone she sees is _pregnant_. It was like someone out there was taunting her. Still, soon enough she _would_ have her own child. Getting lost in thought, Regina bites her lip to hide her smile at the possibility. Ever since she was small she wanted a family of her own. That was her goal. Not a career but a family, then when her parents died, it became a determination. Allowing herself to smile, the brunette imagines her life with a small child by her side. Yes this could alter her future regarding finding the right person to share her life with but, right now, Regina couldn't care less. In her eyes having a child by her side,?depending on her, loving her and calling her mommy was all that matter and all that she craved.

"Ma'am? Your coffee and turnover" the blonde states having returned with the brunette's order. "If you need anything just call for me. When you are ready to leave a bill will be waiting at the counter. Enjoy"

Nodding in agreement, Regina smiles at the waitress before glancing towards her name tag to obey her request of calling if needed. "Thank you and I will be sure to call for you.. _Emma_ " realizing as the girl leaves, the brunette gulps in wonder over this waitress possibly being the woman she had spoken about merely 2 hours ago. Watching intrigued as the young blonde weaves in and out of tables, taking orders and serving, Regina sips her coffee then takes a bite of her turnover before heading straight for the counter and paying. Not wanting to see the blonde anymore in case she is the person involved. Leaving the small diner, the brunette spots the blonde catching her leave and attempts a small yet awkward wave before heading home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days past before Regina's phone had rung and as soon as she spotted the caller ID, she tried to not let her nerves take over. Answering quick before backing out, the brunette exhales slowly. "Hello?"

 _"Miss Mills? Its Mr Horton calling regarding our recent meeting and your decision. I have spoken to Miss Swan and she is willing to meet with you but due to her working schedule, she can only do Friday morning?"_

Realizing that it is 2 days away, Regina gulps. "This..this Friday?"

 _"Yes.." Hearing the uncertainty in her voice, Mr Horton continues. "Miss Mills, if you are having second thoughts or have changed your mind, please let me know now before its all arranged"_

"No!..no I'm not changing my mind, I just didn't realize it would happen this fast..I can do Friday morning" the brunette stands from her seat and begins to pace the kitchen.

 _"Good, then I will see you and Miss Swan at 10am Friday"_

"Yes, thank you" lowering the phone, the young woman takes a deep breath then turns to grab her apron for baking to distract herself from her doubtful thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waiting patiently inside the empty meeting room, Regina takes in her surroundings of plain walls to match what she could only describe as hideous looking chairs set around a long table. Clasping her hands together anxiously in her lap, the brunette then turns her head as she hears the door open. Glancing up, she gives a polite smile towards Mr Horton who enters then gestures for the person following behind to do the same and take a seat. Watching cautiously, Regina then smiles nervously upon seeing the exact same blonde as from the small diner earlier in the week. Meeting the brunette's eye line, Emma goes a little wide eyed and slowly lowers herself into a seat opposite at the table.

Sitting himself down at the head of table, Mr Horton begins the meeting. "Miss Mills, this is Miss Swan.."

Releasing the tight grip upon her own hands, Regina holds her hand out across the table towards the young blonde. "Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan"

Accepting her hand hesitantly, Emma nods as they shake. "You too.."

 _A/N: cont?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Staring across at the brunette sat before her, Emma bites her lip awkwardly, not really knowing what to say as she has never been in this situation before.

Glancing between the quiet pair, Mr Horton decides to speak. "Emma? I am sure you have some questions you will want to ask Miss Mills regarding the stability and care that your child would need?"

Nodding slowly, the blonde looks down to her bump and runs her hand over it before clearing her throat, needing to pull herself together for the sake of Henry. "Yes. I..read your file..you put that you have no family..so..will you not have anyone there for support? If you needed it..not that I am saying you're not capable..I mean..compared to me, you be better at it anyway.."

Frowning at her self doubt, Regina shakes her head. "I don't think you.." Sighing and getting back to the question, the brunette replies. "You would be right in what I said..I have no family..anymore..but, I do have a few close friends who are like a family and have already stated that they would help me if needed..however, I feel as though..I _can_ give this child a loving home whether I have a family, a partner or if I am on my own..because all I've wanted was to be a mother and unfortunately..its not physically possible for me. Not that its the most important aspect but he would also want for nothing as I have some money which was left for me"

Seeing the look of determination and want in the woman's eyes, Emma smiles nervously. "All I want is for Henry to grow up happy, safe and loved..you pretty much covered that in what you said right there.." Turning to Mr Horton, the blonde swallows hard as she clasps her hands together in her lap. "If..Miss Mills here is sure and wants to adopt Henry then..I choose her..you can get the paperwork..I don't need to see anymore applicants" watching as Regina breaks into a teary smile, the teen nods, knowing that she has made the right choice.

"Very well, I will draw up the contracts. Miss Mills I do need to discuss with you about the contracts. Until Henry is born, you will only be obliged in signing a pre contract and the final one will be completed once he is here..this is in case of a change of mind as there is a time period in which you will have to wait. Also in agreement, Miss Swan here has stated that she wishes this to be a closed adoption. As you know of her, you will need to sign a confidentiality clause informing us that you will not try to contact her in anyway once the child is handed over"

Having agreed and nodded along with what was being said to her, the young woman then goes a little wide eyed at the last part and glances over to the blonde who looks down in guilt. "..oh..okay"

Having asked an assistant for the forms, Mr Horton slides a copy of each document to both women for them to sign. Reading through the pages, Regina signs before looking at Emma who has already signed without reading as she is finding it difficult as it now becomes real that she will be giving her baby up. As the forms are passed over, the teen stands quickly. "I..I..need to go..thanks for your time.." Turning and quickly leaving, Emma heads out of the building and leans against the side wall. Sniffling, the blonde looks to her bump and holds it securely within her hands before whispering. "I'm sorry Henry..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having said goodbye to Mr Horton concerned for the blonde, Regina steps out of the building and scans the street for any sign. Beginning to stroll along, the brunette comes to a halt seeing Emma leaning against the wall down the side of the building. "Miss Swan?" Moving closer to the woman carefully, the brunette looks sad. "..Emma?"

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Emma looks over and pushes herself off the wall. "Hi..sorry..I just..it got really hot in there.." Clearly lying the blonde chuckles nervously.

"Its okay if you're finding this difficult..and as much as I would love to care for your baby..you can change your mind and keep him..I wouldn't hold it against you"

Shaking her head trying not to get teary, the blonde gulps. "You know the saying 'sometimes love is not enough' well thats me..because _that_ is all I have to offer him and it wouldn't be fair to let him suffer..I don't have a stable place to live..I work in a diner which does not pay as it should but its all I could get..he needs a home where he will be taken care of..with fresh clothes and hot dinners every night..I cannot give that. I can barely feed myself right now"

"Well that cannot be good for you or Henry right now and as for the rest of what you said..your love is definately enough because it is so strong that you are willing to give him up for all that..I just wish you wouldn't close the adoption because I for one would love to tell Henry about you, how much you love him and how proud he should be" placing a comforting hand on the teen's arm, Regina smiles.

"It would be too hard for me..knowing how happy he is without me and that I couldn't see him..as selfish as that sounds. Its better this way so he can have his mother and never needs to know about me"

Looking conflicted, the brunette questions. "What if when he gets older, he asks me about you? What am I suppose to say? I don't want to lie.."

"Just that I needed to go away..because its true. Once he is born and handed over, I am out of here"

Sensing the blonde's stubborness, the young woman sighs then decides to change the subject while gesturing for them to walk. "Come with me Miss Swan..for your piece of mind and a hot drink"

Frowning, Emma walks alongside her until they reach Regina's car. "Where?"

"Home"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the mansion, Emma looks around surprised. "..I didn't think we were going that far out.."

"Don't worry dear, I will drive you back.." Closing the door behind them, Regina gestures towards the kitchen.

"Oh no I can catch the bus I don't-"

"Its fine Emma..its the least I can do for you with what you are willing to give to me" the brunette responds while preparing them a drink. Passing the mug over, the young woman watches the teen intently before speaking again. "Would you like to see where your son could be staying?"

"Erm..sure.." Following Regina upstairs, the blonde takes in all the photos and decor around the place. Reaching a door, she watches as the woman opens to reveal an already waiting room with a ready made cot and bed with neutral coloured walls decorated with horses.

"I wasn't sure whether when Mr Horton called that I would be given a baby or child and so..I wanted to make sure.." The brunette smiles feeling a little embarrassed at how over board she went.

Leaning against the doorframe, Emma crosses her arms while looking in awe. "Its..its great.." Getting teary, the blonde wipes her eyes quickly with a smile. "Stupid hormones.."

"Sorry.." Feeling bad, Regina goes and closes the door before walking back to the stairs and then taking their drinks to the living room. "There is one question that I forgot to ask and its been playing on my mind..the father..."

"Not an issue. I've not even told him..turns out all I was to him was a place to keep warm until something better comes along..oh and with the rest of the money I had.." The teen replies sadly. "He has since contacted but I ignored it and moved so..he will not be a problem"

"Sounds like you're better without him dear..if he stole from you.."

"I know..it was just hard..and then I found out I was pregnant and it just got worse.."

"Well I will be giving you money..in installments for the next couple of months as I want you to take care of yourself.." the brunette states while sipping her drink.

"I can't accept that..I won't be able to pay you back.."finishing her drink, the blonde places her mug down.

"I don't want to be paid back" placing her mug beside Emma's, Regina stands. "Where do you live? So I can get you home"

"No..you can just drop me off at the agency..I can walk from-"

"Emma, _where_ do you live?"

Biting her lip, the blonde looks away. "I..share a..place with..some others.."

Realizing what she means, the brunette hitches her breath. "You're _not_ going back there"

"Regina-"

"No. I don't care if I sound bossy and you hate me for it..you need to look after yourself Emma.."

"I'm trying! Not everyone has it on a plate like you and are loaded!" Rising from her seat insulted, the blonde glares.

Shocked, the brunette looks wide eyed. "I wasn't..I'm..sorry.." Feeling embarrassed, the young woman moves past Emma while muttering. "I'll get my car keys.."

Rubbing her forehead, the teen sighs. "Sorry..I know you wasn't trying to insult me..I just..I can't do anymore than I already am because no one will give me the chance..I was an orphan myself but was never lucky enough to be taken in..so everyone looks at you differently..just a lost person who won't live up to much so what I have now..that is it...all it ever will be. So yes I live in..a hostel..but for me its either that or the street..I don't get a choice and I'm sorry about what I said..I know you work and you don't really need to..you didn't just get it all given to you"

Understanding, Regina nods then frowns in realization. "..stay here..."

Watching oblivious, Emma then looks around. "Can't find your keys?"

"No, Emma..stay _here_..at least until Henry is born.."

Raising an eyebrow, the teen shoves her hands in her pockets awkwardly. "Is that wise?..or even _allowed_?"

"I have not read any rule otherwise..I know it may seem extreme and rather forward" The brunette crosses her arms guardingly at being so open with the person in front of her.

"What..what if I..end up changing my mind?"

"Like I said, I won't hold it against you.."

Thinking it over, Emma purses her lips, realizing it would be her best chance to really get to know the woman who will be bringing up her son. "Okay. I'll stay.."

Smiling, Regina nods towards the stairs. "Let me show you your room then I'll cook some dinner. We can collect your belongings tomorrow"

Following the young woman back upstairs, the blonde gradually smiles to herself.

 _A/N: I know its soon but they need to interact and bond as Emma still has a couple of months_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Walking slowly through to the kitchen in a borrowed set of pajamas, Emma looks around warily, noticing Regina already up, dressed and in the midst of making breakfast. Having heard padded footsteps of sock clad feet, the brunette glances over her shoulder at the blonde and smiles. "Good morning Emma"

Giving a small smile back, the teen makes her way towards the island and sits down carefully on a stool. "Whatever you're making smells really good.."

"I'm glad because its your breakfast dear" finishing up at the stove, the young woman dishes up scrambled egg and a side serving of toast.

Eyeing up the plate, Emma chuckles a little. "Right now I think its safe to say _I_ will be appreciating this more than Henry"

Chuckling back, Regina sits herself opposite with a mug of coffee. "I hope you don't mind me asking but..why _Henry_?"

Momentarily placing a hand on her bump, the blonde looks back at the brunette. "Because..Henry is such a.. _strong_ name and I want him to know that no matter what happens within his life, that he knows I had and _have_ faith in him because he will be strong too.."

Looking slightly glassy eyed, the young woman clears her throat and sips her coffee. "If he is anything like you, there's no doubt he will be and I agree with your name choice..my..my father was called Henry"

"Oh.." Shocked, Emma bites her lip feeling guilty at the use of past tense. "I'm sorry.."

Waving her hand half heartedly, Regina smiles. "Its okay..Its a while ago..well a little over a year but..I've made peace with it..I know he would want me happy so that is what I am trying to do..by becoming a mother"

"Even if I hadn't picked you Regina, I think you would be a great mom anyway.."

Grateful, the brunette responds with a genuinely thankful smile. "thank you dear..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Driving back through to Boston, Regina could not hide her disgust as they pull up outside a worn down house with a few broken windows and its door practically hanging off its hinges. "I'm starting to think maybe _you_ should stay in the car and _I_ should go and get your belongings..."

Without thinking, Emma places her hand on the woman's arm. "I'll be fine and besides..you would have to find and pack my stuff..I don't think you'd wanna be snooping in my underwear draw"

Raising an eyebrow curiously at the hidden statement, the brunette lets it go before it becomes something else. "Okay..fine..go.."

Nodding, the blonde lifts herself out of the car then ducks her head to the window. "I will be as quick as I can, promise"

"Good because I don't like _waiting_ Miss Swan" smirking, Regina sits back and rests her hands upon her steering wheel to distract herself.

Returning shortly after, Emma climbs back into the passenger seat then chucks one big bag into the back causing the brunette to frown. "Is that all you've got?"

Taking a deep breath as she fixes her belt, the blonde nods. "Apparently if you leave your stuff unattended in that house..it then belongs to someone else.." Getting a confused look, Emma elaborates. "Half my stuff was gone.."

Horrified, Regina glances up to the house with an angry glare while her knuckles begin to turn white on the wheel.

"Regina, _don't_..main thing is that I have what I need and Henry's safe now?" The teen mentions, knowing straight away what the woman is thinking despite barely knowing one another.

Visibly relaxing at the mention of the boy's name, the young woman nods and starts up the car again. "You're right..main thing is you're both safe"

Watching as they drive off, Emma is puzzled by what the brunette had said. _'Main thing is you're both safe'_ she could understand the concern of Henry, but why her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving Emma to settle in after a long drive back home, Regina sits back against her couch with a book, absentmindedly twirling a long strand of her dark locks as she gets lost within its story. Smiling to herself, she shakes her head at the sudden, random yet ridiculous thought that runs through her head. She would need to cut her hair that currently resides to the middle of her back. Tiny fingers and small hands would surely explore otherwise. At least with shorter hair it would be less distracting and less painful if said small hand decides to grab. Hearing a throat clear, the brunette quickly lowers her book and removes her hand from her head as she meets nervous green eyes.

Fiddling with her hands, Emma gives a small smile. "I finished unpacking..then I remembered..I..have a scan on Tuesday..that I obviously.." Gesturing to her bump, the blonde also glances down briefly before meeting curious brown eyes again. "..need to attend..would you..like to come?"

Smiling at the question, the young woman nods. "And see Henry? Yes..if you are sure.."

"I think its for the best..as he will be your son.." The teen announces while trying to hide her sadness.

"I still don't agree with your decision of a closed adoption..because technically he would be _our_ son..and two mothers are better than one.." Sitting forward and placing her book on the table, Regina gestures for the blonde to join her. "I apologise if I seem out of line, honestly I do but..I can't help but wonder..you want to keep him so much..love him so much already..surely you should be given the opportunity to at least know him if not raise him?.."

Shaking her head abruptly, Emma looks down. "It would be too painful to explain who I am..if I say I'm a friend, he wouldn't be too affected by my presence but if I tell him who I really was, he would just wonder why I haven't kept him..and that he has another mother..I appreciate your concern but its for the best"

Reaching across her own lap, the brunette takes hold of the now teary teen's hand and clasps it tightly within her own. Despite the circumstances, Regina was now even more determined to keep Emma in her.. _their_ soon to be son's life.

 _A/N: whose liking the interaction so far? :) if you have ideas don't hesitate to suggest!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sitting back in the waiting room chair, Emma sighs impatiently, wanting to just get the scan over with. Sat beside her, Regina looks over with a mix of nerves and guilt. This should be a happy time fot any expectant mother and while she couldn't wait to see Henry on the screen, the blonde was another matter. She would be seeing a baby, her son who she was going to be giving away.

"Emma Swan?"

Rising quickly at the doctor's call, the teen takes a breath then follows the doctor, prompting the young woman who had accompanied her to do the same. Entering the room and automatically sliding up onto the bed, Emma looks towards Regina with fear in her eyes. Making her way over to the chair, the brunette smiles in support before whispering. "You can do this Emma"

Instinctively holding her hand out, needing some form of comfort, the blonde grips onto the brunette's hand once the young woman takes hold of hers. Feeling the cold gel cover her tummy, the teen bites her lip and turns her head away from the screen, getting teary as a heartbeat echoes through the room. Looking concerned, Regina then peers over Emma towards the screen, becoming mesmerized. "Emma..Emma..I think you..should look at this..look at him..look at _Henry_ " squeezing the blonde's hand in reassurence, the young woman then tears her eyes away and down to the teen. "Please look"

Shaking her head, the blonde lets a tear slip with a sniffle as she cannot get the sound of her baby's heartbeat out of her head as it appears to be growing stronger. Leaning forward with her elbows on the bed, Regina lifts her spare hand and swipes the tear away. "Its okay..I don't want you to regret this..he is your baby Emma..no matter if I or even someone else brings him up, he is _your_ baby"

Watching the young woman smile, Emma slowly glances over her shoulder towards the screen, seeing her tiny son with his fist balled up beside his head. Allowing herself to smile, the blonde covers her mouth with her hand before getting upset. Nodding towards the nurse to switch it off, the brunette encourages the teen to turn back to face her then pulls her into a hug. "Did you see him? _You_ did that..you created that perfect little boy"

Nodding against the woman, Emma muffles while rested against Regina's shoulder. "He will always be because he going to have the best childhood possible..with you"

Trying not to get upset herself, the young woman gives her a tight hug then moves away so the blonde can sort herself out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the pair had got home, Emma went straight upstairs insisting she was tired and needed a nap. Although partly true, Regina also knew that the blonde was physically drained and emotional over what had happened. Deciding to leave her to it, the brunette keeps herself occupied around the house then answers the door once a knock was sounded through to the kitchen. Pulling the door open, the young woman raises an eyebrow at the somewhat _boy_ stood before her. "Can I help you?"

Staring straight back, the guy nods confidently. "Yes, is Emma..Emma Swan there?"

Hearing the blonde's name fall from the boy's lips, Regina crosses her arms defensively and gives a mini glare. "Depends..on who is asking?"

Shrugging oblivious, the dark haired guy smiles. "Just a friend.."

"Well..shes a little..busy right now.."

Chuckling, the boy nods while looking past the brunette and towards the sleepy blonde at the bottom step of the staircase. "Yeah she looks it..hello love.."

Running a hand through her hair awkwardly upon seeing her friend and the wide eyed expression she is receiving from Regina, Emma smiles slightly and walks up to the door. "Regina its okay..I've got this"

Looking between the pair, the brunette sighs. "..if you say so dear..." Leaving the blonde to it, the young woman gritts her teeth at the stinge of jealousy taking over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching from the oven as Emma makes her way into the kitchen that evening, Regina tries to hold her tongue but blurts out. "Who was he?"

"A friend..I grew up with, Killian.."

"Oh.." Turning back to check on the dinner, the brunette remains quiet.

Feeling the tension in the air, the blonde explains. "I had to talk to him..he..he knows Henry's father"

"What?!" Moving away from the oven, the young woman looks shocked. "You said he wasn't going to be an issue! That he was gone and now..now.." Rubbing her head, Regina looks down with a deep breath. "Is he back? Here in town?"

Moving up towards the island in need of sitting down, Emma shakes her head. "No. He still doesn't know and it will remain that way. Killian will not tell him..I trust him.."

"I'm sorry.." Leaning against the island, the brunette clasps her hands on top of its surface. "I shouldn't behave this way..its your right and I can't tell you what to do..if he comes back and you want a family, who am I to stop you?"

"The mother of my child?" Offering a smile, the blonde looks genuine. " _That, me_ andhim _.._ won't happen..besides _we_ seem like a pretty good team right now.."

Letting out a light chuckle, Regina looks back in awe. "..thank you.."

"No problem..anyway how could I live without-" eyes widening, Emma rests her hand onto her tummy. "Woah.."

Frowning concerned, the brunette quickly moves around the island and beside the blonde. "Emma what is it?" Holding onto the teen's shoulder, the young woman looks worried.

"I think Henry just gave the biggest kick of his life..I've felt flutters, movements and the odd twinge but nothing like _that_..before.." Feeling it again, Emma grabs onto Regina's hand and presses it against the left side of her tummy. "Feel it?"

"..oh my god.." Smiling, the brunette nods and holds her hand still against the blonde's protruding tummy. "That's amazing.."

"Football player in the making?"

Playfully glaring, Regina scoffs. "Like hell he is ever playing sports!"

Beginning to laugh, Emma then looks to her tummy and places her hand on top of the brunette's securely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Locking up for the night, Regina checks each room then pauses by the nursery. Peering inside, the brunette sighs as she leans against the doorframe with her arms crossed. She was so excited but so scared at the same time. A part of her was thinking on how it was such a waste with everything she had done because Henry's father would find Emma and the trio would be a family and she would alone. Even though it had only been a couple of weeks, Regina couldn't bare the thought of losing her possible son..of losing _either_ of them.

 _A/N: as you can see its a gradual process! Sorry for Killian and an unfortunate heads up on Robin but hes only a friend! Even though a jealous Emma will appear! And a lot of drama to follow :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Walking into the brunette's personal office within her home after knocking, Emma gives a small smile then sits herself down against the couch before peering over at the woman sat at her desk. "I'm officially worn out.."

Glancing over with a raised eyebrow, Regina questions the teen. "I hope you haven't been pushing it dear, why are you worn out?"

"Well, I went to look around the town and..then Henry was kicking _again_..so now I just want to go to bed, but I can't because it's lunchtime" the blonde replies with a sad frown at the fact she cannot go to sleep.

Chuckling, the young woman shakes her head. "I think it's safe to say that certain rules no longer apply when you are pregnant Emma. If you wish to go upstairs for a nap you can"

Sighing, the teen nods with a pout. "I'm fed up of feeling like this..sometimes I just wish he was here already and then I can go..and he'd be happy"

Hearing the sadness to her voice while reading between the lines that Emma really means so that the heartache of giving her child up would be over or at least the most painful part, the brunette stands from her chair and makes her way over to sit beside the blonde. "I know it will be hard but don't wish this time away okay? Right now you are supporting him in a way no one else can by helping him to live..to grow big and strong.."

"Yeah..I know.."

Giving a small smile, Regina gestures to the door. "Why don't you go up and I'll bring you up some tea to help you relax?"

"Sure..thank you.." Rising from her seat, Emma heads over to the door with the young woman following to make her drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letting out a small stretch as she heads towards the staircase, Emma yawns having woken from her midday nap. Pausing at the top, she frowns hearing voices downstairs. Descending down the steps, the blonde freezes at the bottom post hearing the brunette's laugh echo through from the kitchen followed by a male voice. Making her way through to the kitchen, the teen stops in the doorway seeing Regina glance over having heard her footsteps while dulling down her laugh into a chuckle. "Emma..you're up, did you sleep well?"

Frowning, the blonde nods slowly while staring at the guy sat next to the young woman at the island who smiles at her. "Yeah..great.."

"Oh I'm sorry dear, this is Robin a friend of mine..he has been very helpful and supportive with everything that is going on.."

"Yes, I've heard all about little Henry..loved by many and he has yet to make his appearance, lucky lad.." Robin replies with another chuckle.

"That he is.." The teen looks wary before turning her attention back to the brunette.

Smiling at her, the young woman then fiddles with her hands nervously. "Emma..if you don't mind, I have..I've got dinner plans with Robin here and I-"

"Got it, fend for myself..you guys have fun" Emma responds, quickly cutting the woman off.

Looking confused at the blonde's abrupt attitude, Regina then nods. "I won't be home late..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what is your plan after the baby is born because clearly Emma cannot carry on living in your house, she would have to go sometime.." Robin begins the conversation as the pair settle for a drink after dinner.

"Well..yes but..I'm not going to kick her out..she will need help and support too, giving up a baby is a hard thing to do.."

"How would you know? Besides aren't there groups for her type of people..to support..and hostels?"

Swallowing hard feeling insulted, the young woman takes a breath and sips her drink. "Yes but I want Emma to be happy too..after all she is giving me the greatest gift and..and you're right I don't know exactly what it is like but in some ways I do because I will never have a child that I can carry myself"

"Right of course"

Glancing down towards her phone which is glued to her hand, Regina bites her lip upon seeing no new messages.

"I'm sure she is capable of looking after herself also..so you need to put that thing away and relax" Robin reaches across for the brunette's phone but stops as she pulls away still with the device clutched in her hand.

"I'm concerned Robin she hasn't answered any of my messages. Just give me a minute" standing up, the young woman heads towards the front of the restaurant and makes a call. Returning shortly, Regina lifts her coat. "Robin, I'm sorry I have to go..I am not getting any reply and if something is wrong, I'll never forgive myself"

"Regina..." Huffing slightly, Robin also stands. "Just stay, seriously that blonde has you wrapped around her finger. At least finish your drink"

"No. This isn't some date you know? I don't understand why you keep trying so hard. You are my friend and that is as far as it will ever be..Goodbye" turning on her heel, Regina leaves the restaurant and makes her way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the front door, Regina drops her keys in the tray to the side and strolls through checking the rooms for the teen as she does. Stopping by the living room, the brunette crosses her arms seeing the blonde sat on the couch, hands rested upon her bump. "Hey I tried contacting you a few times..I was worried.." Receiving no response, the brunette frowns concerned and steps closer. "Emma?"

Looking across with a tear stricken face, Emma mutters quietly. "He's not moving..he's not..I haven't...I haven't felt him move since this morning.." Sniffling, the blonde bites on her trembling lip. "I thought..that it was because I went to sleep and so he must have gone to sleep but there's nothing..no kicking..no moving.. _nothing_.."

Eyes widening, Regina quickly makes her way over and kneels before the teen while placing her hands on top of the blonde's which are supporting the bump. "Emma..listen to me..we need to get you to the hospital"

Choking back a small sob, Emma shakes her head. "But what if he's...what..they will take him away..I didn't want it to be like this..I need more time..to be his _mom_..before it's too late.."

Rubbing her thumb over the blonde's hand, the young woman blinks back her own tears. "I won't let that happen if you don't want it to okay?"

"...okay.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the hospital, Regina quickly helps Emma out of the car and inside, demanding to see a doctor as soon as she enters the building. Being taken towards an examination room, the brunette steps back in worry as the doctor leads the scared blonde inside then closes the door on the young woman to fret about what is happening.

 _A/N: sorry about the drama but i did say there was drama to come! Ps Henry will be fine but it builds a connection between our leading ladies!_


End file.
